That time we did that thing and everybody was like woah
This is probably the most important event in The Revengerists current timeline. Or was it the last timeline? The epic battle of that time we did that thing and everybody was like "woah." One day, sometime in the summer of 1967 this thing happened and it was like, so crazy man. I don't think there are even words to describe it, even though that's exactly what words were invented to do. So, like, uhm, man. This time we went to like a big like mall-type place, or maybe it was a stadium. Well, there was like a ton of pepole there and they totally saw the whole thing! Like, every second was very well documented by several hundred bystanders. Well. anywho. The Revengerists weren't all there, it was only a few of them... Like Der Kirche and Breshvic were there... or maybe it was Der Kirche, South Side Santa and Breshvic. No it wasn't Breshvic it all, but it was totally Der Kirche there like at least one or another Awesomes, Harbjar, Oddjob, and Breshvic. It was like, crazy, man. OK yeah. So this one time we did this thing that was like so freakin' epic it gave like well over a million people brain dammage. Like real crazy shit. Their noses were coming out of their eyes and guts falling out of peoples ears and shit and nobody really knew what was happening until it was too late. And everybody exept us was all crying and freaked out. It was pretty epic because there was liek a fireball and shit, and you just fucking KNOW not a single member of The Revengerists turned around to look at that Tame-Ass Karate. Wait, it wasn't 67, it was like 2008 or 1364 or something. It was like crazy man, and pretty epic and sweet, and everybody there was like "Oh the humanity! This is the most troublesome event in recent history. totally lame TO THE MAX! #thatthingjusthappened ;) :P @---'-,--" WAIT it was like somebody's house at a party and we were all like messed up and shit, but it wasn't like a house it was like a VFD firehall like they rent out for cheap weddings. Anyhow. The bride and groom were very happy that they had gotten such a great deal on the venue for their special day. And they were using the Revengerists' awesome music collection and iTunes as the DJ, so that saved them even more money because we totally pirated all of it (editors note: we paid for it, it's all legal. we have the paperwork for those... it's in the mail). And they saved a ton of dough by baking the cake themselves. And like this thing had to go and happen. But not like actually right there in the wedding, but pretty close by. It didn't keep them from dancing and drinking the night way until 10 PM, but when people went out to their cars at the end they knew some epic crazy battle was being fought like really close because they could hear all the awesome attacks and the crackling of epic energies and weapons and stuff, and traffic was like all backed up for hours and that really sucked because everybody had to sleep in their cars and wake up to people beeping at you every 30 minutes because there's like 10 feet of open space in front of you. No, that was just a wedding, those guys got devorced in 1885, it was quite scandalous, and in all the papers. It was actually at the Mall. Anyhow I remember it was a tuesday and I had on my new blue hat, well, it's not new, but it was new then. You know, the hat that I lost at the movie theatre in Toledo, Ohio the one over on Monroe street like 6 years ago. And I had crepes for breakfast with the lindenberries, they were fresh and delicious. I had my coffee with 3 sugars because the creamer was in one of those little open mugs that's like quesitonable, like how long has that been sitting there? So you just try and make due because the waitress gave you your food and she might come back to give you a check but not until after you thought about just leaving without paying but you didn't wanna be a dick because the waitress could lose her job and she had a bunch of photos of kids in her notepad, and you just suck it up and forget the goddamn creamer. What if there's like dead flies in the bottom and they get in your coffee and you can't see them and you drink them and you're like "I just swallowed a bug, OMFG, Am I gonna die!?" and you spit it out like right into your buddy's face and they're all pissed at you and the people in the booth behind them are all mad because they got sprayed by bug-spit-coffee that was way too hot for human consumption even though that chick sued that restaurant for having really hot coffee. Well, after breakfast we were all walking around the mall and some bad guys showed up and we kicked their asses it was so sweet Der Kirche was like "Hey, yeah, you guys aren't very nice guys, and you're mean!" and they called him a chicken and things went dark and the next thing they were like "ugh! You totally defeated us!" You can probably read all about it on The Internet, on like a website or some shit. Just google it, it's like the 3rd or 4th link on the 3rd page or something like that. Category:Events